The Suoh Illness
by faii-chan
Summary: Haruhi goes through pain-staking moments when her father passes on and her love, Tamaki, is diagnosed with a deadly genetic disease. Kyouya and the host club help their favourite friends go through these moments and in the end? TamaxHaru Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Asleep in her lap

_A/N:I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review._

**Chapter 1: Asleep in her lap**

For once Tamaki was not doing his usual during host club hours by flirting with his customers as well as annoying Haruhi with his fatherly love. That particular day, he had tripped over twice due to being dizzy and had avoided Haruhi at all costs. Kyouya kept glancing over at him nervously, knowing he was ill otherwise he wouldn't have been avoiding everyone. As Tamaki danced around the room in a dizzy state, Haruhi looked over at him from her customers.

"Ne ne, Haruhi? Is Tamaki-sama okay? He looks a bit pale," said one of the girls over her teacup.

"Don't worry, I'll find out soon enough," Haruhi said simply in reply whilst looking at Tamaki with her head tilted to one side. Tamaki Suoh was ill and he knew Haruhi would fuss over him if she knew so he didn't want to make her even more stressed.

"Tamaki Senpai, are you okay?" asked Haruhi as she recalled that he had not come over to talk to her once today.

"Perfect actually, my sweet sweet daughter!" replied Tamaki while covering a small cough.

As soon as the last customer had left the club, Kyouya slammed the door shut and nodded at Haruhi, with an evil smirk on his face but a glint of worry in his eyes. Immediately, she stalked over to where the devilish twins were and asked Hikaru and Kaoru to tackle Tamaki and pin him to the ground so she could feel if he had a fever and end everyone's worries for the ditsy king.

So, without any hesitation the twins ran yelling their heads off and jumped on their lord, pinning his shoulders and legs down. Haruhi briskly walked to the centre of the room, where everyone in the club could see what was going on and leaned over the fallen lord and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Aha! You have a fever Senpai! You have a cold! You're such a baka!" screamed Haruhi.

"No, I don't. Maybe you're the one burning up. Maybe it's just you," Tamaki cried croaking slightly. Without further a due Haruhi grabbed both of his hands, hauled him to his feet and slung Tamaki's arm around her neck and lead him to his limo. She pushed him in as gently as she could and slid in next to him.

He tugged at her arm slightly and looked at her with puppy eyes even though he knew Haruhi wouldn't fall for it but he was ecstatic that she was going to look after him so he closed his eyes as Haruhi told the rest of the host club through the window that she would have him better in no time. Tamaki told the driver to take them home and soon after fell asleep in Haruhi's lap. Yes, he was happy; he was asleep in her lap. Without thinking about it, Haruhi stroked Tamaki's golden hair in smooth slow motions with her soft fingers. She just couldn't understand what her feelings for him were.

"Do you wish to call your father and tell him where you are? You may use my cell phone if you wish," the driver asked politely.

"No thank you, I will call him when I sort out Senpai," she replied equally politely. Th rest of the journey was spent in silence and as they arrived in front of the Suoh 2nd mansion, a seemingly happy superintendant strolled up to the limo, opened the door and…

_A/N: Please review._


	2. Chapter 2: Two tragedies to her heart

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review. _

**Chapter two: Two tragedies to her heart**

As they arrived in front of the 2nd Suoh mansion, a seemingly happy superintendent strolled up to the limo, opened the door and… grabbed Haruhi by the waist and dragged her out of the car. Putting up with her struggles began to wear him out but he continued to drag her, up the steps, into the mansion, up the long winding staircase and into Tamaki's room!

He dropped her onto the soft plushie bed and then two butlers with Tamaki in their arms entered and lay him on the bed as gently as was possible. Haruhi leant over Tamaki and felt his forehead again to find that his temperature was rising still! She bit her bottom lip and worried about the host club king's health but she was stopped dead in her thoughts as she remembered that it was the superintendant in front of her. So, to be polite she sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Ah! Haruhi, my lovely flower, how are you my dear? I hope you are well! We have a doctor coming soon so don't worry about my son lying there. If you would kindly step into my office so I can deliver some news while the doctor checks up on my odd son," cried the Superintendent enthusiastically although Haruhi could detect a waver in his voice.

"Hold on there, Superintendant Suoh! Why did you grab me like that? Also, any news you wish to tell me, you can tell me here can you not?" whispered Haruhi coolly after calming down from the shock of what had just happened. Again, as Haruhi expected, Mr. Suoh grabbed her and dragged her to his office and dropped her into a leather chair in front of his cluttered desk.

"I've told you before, my sweet Haruhi. Call me Ojisama. Anyway, I have some news that will not brighten up your day", said Mr. Suoh with an unreadable expression on his face, "your father has been put into hospital after having a stroke at work and he wishes for you to be there and especially if something bad happens." Haruhi's eyes welled up with tears as the shock washed through her and she began to shake uncontrollably.

She was cut up inside and before she knew it her body was having trouble responding to her feelings but she knew she had to get to the hospital as quick as possible. She ran out of the room and got to the front door before glancing towards Tamaki's room before sprinting with all her might towards the hospital that her Otou-san was in.

At the hospital, Haruhi was sitting besides her father's bed clutching his hand praying to her mother in heaven that he would live. She was bottling up the pain inside of her and her eyes were shut so as to stop the tears from flowing. Her breathing was ragged from the shock of seeing her father in such a state. Her father was pale and had so many wires and a tube attached to him and in the silence of the room all that could be heard was a soft bleeping from the monitors. Every so often she stole a glance at her father but it pained her so much that she couldn't bear it. She looked up in shock as she felt the hand within hers squeeze her ever so slightly.

"H...H...Haruhi...look after yourself and when you go home look in my room in the cupboard underneath your mother's picture. Gomen Haru-chan. I'll miss you," croaked Ranka-san with as much might as he could. Haruhi looked at him as if willing this to be a dream when she heard his voice and she finally let go of the hand that she had been clutching whilst telling him that he shouldn't talk.

"Father, don't leave me, please. I beg you, don't leave me!" she screamed. Hearing this, a nurse who had been walking past rushed in and stood and watched as the hand that had been touching Haruhi's face fell limply to its owner's side.

"OTOU-SAN COME BACK!" Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs. Haruhi let her tears flow freely from her eyes and began to shudder as the crying took her breath away. The nurse gently tugged her away from the bed and deposited Haruhi into the arms of a man with glasses who was standing in the doorway. It was Kyouya. He took one look at her and looked away again he hated seeing her like this.

He took her to his limo and got in with Haruhi on his lap. She ended up kneeling on the floor crying and mumbling into Kyouya's lap. Kyouya felt helpless. He had feelings for her and seeing her so cut up, cut him up too. As the limo drove them back to the Suoh 2nd mansion he stroked her hair as he knew not what to do. For once, the great Ootori Kyouya was at a loss for words.

Back at the Suoh 2nd mansion, Haruhi got out of the limo and ran as fast as she could to Tamaki's room letting her eyes cry as much as they wanted. Kyouya was hot on her heels and as soon as they burst into the room they saw the doctor sitting in a chair waiting for them to return. His face was painted with seriousness and sadness.

"You must be Miss Fujioka. Well, Tamaki has been diagnosed with R5, a serious disease that can be cured but it will take such a long time, however if it is not cured within a year his life will become at stake." The doctor announced quietly. Haruhi's eyes welled up again as she said, "What do I have to do?" She walked briskly over to Tamaki's bedside and clutched his hand like she had with her father. She began to cry harder than ever and prayed once again. She knew that she loved Tamaki but she had never told him.

If she didn't do something now, she would never be able to tell him. Kyouya on the other hand was still staring at the doctor in shock. Once he knew that glaring at the doctor so that he would tell him otherwise would not work he also walked up to Tamaki's bedside but instead of saying or doing anything he just stood behind Haruhi with his hand on her shoulder and stared at Haruhi and Tamaki thinking: 'Another two tragedies to her lovely heart!'

_A/N: Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3: What I have to do

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review. _

**Chapter three: What I have to do.**

It was three days since Haruhi had lost her Father and had found out about Tamaki's illness. The doctor told her to look after him intensely and make sure he had his medicines twice a day. Tamaki was awake and was lying with a cold wet towel on his head as he had a fever again. He had his hand in Haruhi's free hand while her other hand was being used to rub his left shoulder which had cramped as he had been in bed for a long time.

"Haruhi, thank you so much for looking after me," whispered Tamaki rasping slightly. She nodded in reply as she knew if she said anything she would cry again. It hurt her so badly to see him like this.

"I heard what happened to your father and I am so sorry that you are taking your time for me in your time of need and if you want you can stay here and we will look after you," he croaked looking up at her. Sitting down in her chair next to his bed she sighed and said, "Shhhhh, don't talk. I don't want to lose another loved one. Don't worry about it. As for where I will be staying, I think it says in his will but I haven't been able to fetch it yet." Tamaki looked up at her trying his best to make her smile. He had finally told her that he loved her and she had told him the same but kissing was not allowed as Haruhi would catch the disease too.

Kyouya knocked and entered a few hours later in the evening.

"Hello. Tamaki, how are you?" he said in a rush. Haruhi stood up and guided Kyouya to her chair as he looked worn out. He smiled in gratitude which was a rare thing and when Tamaki winced in pain he looked at his friend's face worried. He loved Haruhi but was willing to give her up for his best friend and he did not want to lose that best friend either.

"I still feel the same as before, but Haruhi will have me up in no time," Tamaki replied to Kyouya's question. Haruhi sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand again.

"I'm sure she will. Haruhi, I took the liberty of going to your apartment to pack all of your belongings and anything that belonged to your father or your family and located his will," he said slowly looking at her with no emotion in his voice. She looked at him and asked, "Where will I be staying and what else did the will say?" He pulled the will out of his pocket and handed it to her. She read it thoroughly a few times still clutching Tamaki's hand.

"I'm staying with you Kyouya-Senpai?" she asked the boy in front of her. In the will it said that all his belongings and possessions were Haruhi's so she could do what she wanted with them and he would leave her to Kyouya to look after as well as his money so that Kyouya could use it to cover Haruhi's expenses. He nodded and took the will from her with a gentle tug.

"We have a room for you set up and I have unpacked your belongings and all the other stuff is in the corner of the room in boxes. My father has agreed to it as long as I take good care of you. We have decided that we will use our own money for your expenses and your father's money is for you to use at your disposal," he said quickly so that she wouldn't have the chance to flip out on him. She nodded but then gave a questioning look at Tamaki who had been listening the whole time. He just smiled at her and nodded encouragingly.

"Arigato Kyouya-Senpai," she whispered letting her tears get the better of her. Kyouya leaned over Tamaki and wiped her tears away whilst Tamaki squeezed her hand reassuringly. For a while a silence made the tension in the air worse.

"If you'll excuse me Kyouya-Senpai, I have to help Tamaki-Senpai to have his medicines," she said breaking the silence.

"Haruhi… listen. We're not in school. In school call us Senpai. Outside of school just call us by our names. Okay?" Kyouya said to the surprise of Haruhi. He seemed to be full of surprises. As it was the holidays, they wouldn't be going to school for another three weeks (A/N: I don't know how long their holidays are for.) so she would have plenty of time to get used to it. She let go of Tamaki's hand, which had tightened around hers when she mentioned his medicines, and got up to get them from his table.

She sat there making sure he swallowed the tablets and the syrups but then she had to help him inject the last two medicines. She turned white at the thought of having to inject and hurt him again. She had to do it twice a day even though it pained her terribly. Her hand was shaking and her eyes were shining with tears that she was holding back. Tamaki looked at her as if saying its okay, its better if you do it rather than anyone else.

Kyouya watched them fearfully hoping it wouldn't hurt either of them; emotionally or physically. He was gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. When it was over, he looked over their faces to find that Haruhi was crying and Tamaki was smiling at her with his lopsided grin. To Kyouya's own surprise he shivered as he saw Haruhi kiss Tamaki on the cheek but didn't know why.

Haruhi excused herself from the room to go get some dinner for the three of them reluctantly.

"She's quite the catch isn't she Tamaki," said Kyouya suddenly.

"Hmmm, yes. I can't wait until I get better because then she can kiss me properly without the fear of getting ill herself," he replied after calming down from the shock of the question as well as ending the conversation.

"Do you mind her staying with me?" Kyouya asked taking another stab at the conversation. At that point they heard a scream that sounded like Haruhi and Tamaki asked Kyouya to find out what had happened. Kyouya was already on his feet and was rushing out of the door towards the direction of the scream. He located the scream to the bottom of the stairs where Haruhi was laying unconscious and three bowls of soup spilled over her. He ran down the stairs taking three at a time and lifted Haruhi gently and took her up to Tamaki's room while a maid came to clear the mess.

When he walked in, Tamaki tried to get up which resulted in him gasping for breath. Kyouya shook his head at him and laid her on a blanket on the floor where he began to look at the bruise she had on the back of her head. She moaned and moved her hands to her chest. Kyouya moved her hands to her side and hesitantly unbuttoned her dress to find her chest, stomach and waist red as if burnt.

Tamaki watched as his best friend treated Haruhi and asked the odd question before lying back down with ease in his heart that his love was okay. Kyouya was blushing as he set to work as he had to touch her breasts where it was the most burnt. Haruhi moaned and whimpered as Kyouya rubbed the special cream into her body. When Kyouya placed Haruhi on the soft couch with one of Tamaki's blankets over her and gave her dress to a maid, he returned to his seat by Tamaki's bed and gave a short nod to Tamaki who had opened his mouth to speak. Kyouya let out a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Thank you Kyouya for looking after her and treating her burns and no I don't mind her staying with you as long as she gets to stay with me on the odd occasion and you don't do anything to her," he said in reply to Kyouya's previous question. Kyouya smiled a rare smile again and said, "It's what I have to do."

_A/N: Please review._


	4. Chapter 4: Confused Hearts

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review. _

**Chapter four: Confused hearts**

Haruhi had begun living at Kyouya's mansion soon after the soup incident but she went to Tamaki's house everyday to give him his medicines in the morning and evening as well as staying with him for hours at a time. She was nearly always forced to go back home to get some rest by Tamaki's father as well as Kyouya and Tamaki himself. It was on one day, in the last week of their holidays when the daily routine took a twist. It was Haruhi's mother's Memorial Day and she wanted to walk to Tamaki's house instead of getting a cab or taking a limo.

She hadn't watched the weather forecast that day and when she heard thunder out in the distance she began to run in fright. Meanwhile, Kyouya had already made it to Tamaki's house and was helping him overcome a coughing fit when they both heard the thunder and became worried for Haruhi's well being. Haruhi kept running until she stopped for a breath and realized she was lost.

She hadn't heard another clap of thunder so she calmed down slightly. She began wandering around looking for a sign that would tell her where she was or a place that she knew, but no matter where she went she could not determine where she was or how she could get to Tamaki's home. She continued to wander when she heard a loud clap of thunder and began to run again until she bumped into a young man of about Mori-Senpai's age.

"Hey babe! Where you runnin off to? Wanna have some fun with me and the guys?" the man said sluggishly. Haruhi trembled in fear as another clap of thunder filled the area. One of the other three men that were there grabbed her waist from behind and whispered into her ear, "Come, we won't hurt you. We just want to have a little bit of fun." She shivered and trembled as his hands moved up her body towards her bust and he kept saying to his friends about how she was skinny and would be defenceless against four older guys.

She screamed as loud as she could as they dragged her into a nearby alley and did the unthinkable. It began to rain heavily as lightning and thunder filled the skies but she continued to scream although her screams became quieter as her throat began to become raw. Luckily Kyouya had come to look for her in his limo and had heard her screams. He located the alley and allowed about twenty or so of his private police force to rid the area of the four idiots that had done that to Haruhi. Kyouya walked over to where Haruhi was lying, looking at her in shock, sadness and anger and took off his long coat and wrapped it around her as her clothes were in tatters on the floor. He picked her up and held her in his arms bridal style.

"Arigato Kyouya. You saved me," she whispered in his ear and passed out. She still trembled as he carried her to his limo and into one of his private hospitals to be treated. After she had been treated and became conscious again she was asked for an account of what had happened. She went through it and began to tremble and cry as the memories came back to her. Kyouya tried to put a comforting arm around her shoulder but she flinched and began to cry even harder. It took two nurses and the thought of her love in bed to calm her down.

Throughout the week, many people had visited but she was unable to be touched by men as she began to shudder every time they did. The host club had visited everyday and she spoke to Tamaki over the phone twice a day too. The twins spoke to her like they normally would but would not touch her ike usual. After another week she was released but was to be under special care.

She burst into Tamaki's room as soon as she got out of the limo and ran to his side and held his hand while whispering about how sorry she was for being careless. Kyouya walked in and stood behind Haruhi before sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed. He did not want to look at Tamaki as he had not protected his best friend's love.

Tamaki put a hand on his friend's shoulder and whispered, "It's not you're fault." Tamaki was confused as to why she hadn't taken the limo but he decided that that could wait till later, for now he just needed to look out for his love and his friend. He was jealous that he had not been the one to save her but he had a pang in his chest because she would have nightmares upon nightmares about that day.

Haruhi fell asleep still clutching Tamaki's hand and still kneeling on the floor with her head on the edge of the bed. Kyouya jumped when he felt Tamaki's hand touch his knee. Tamaki looked at Haruhi then at the couch and then at Kyouya. Understanding this, Kyouya went over to Haruhi and picked her up gently and deposited her on to the white soft couch which a blanket over her small frame. Tamaki fell asleep soon afterwards facing his little love on his couch.

Later when Haruhi woke up, she found herself on Tamaki's couch, covered. She looked over at Tamaki who was asleep and then saw Kyouya coming towards her. She blushed and looked down as she got up. Kyouya looked down at her and said in a concerned voice, "Haruhi, are you alright now?" She looked up at him and nodded which Kyouya understood as a thank you as well as a yes. She walked over to Tamaki and sat in the vacant seat and held his hand yet again.

At her touch, Tamaki woke up and smiled at her before pulling her into a crushing hug and whispered, "I'll never let that happen to you again." By now, it was night and after she had given him his medicine and food and put him to sleep, she walked with Kyouya to his limo and they went back to his house. They didn't speak to each other in the limo and both looked out of the opposite windows. As soon as they got out of the limo they went to their rooms and went straight to bed.

It was midnight when Kyouya woke up to hear screaming coming from Haruhi's room. He did not like to wake up before midday so he was not happy as it was not even near sunrise. But, the sound of Haruhi's voice screaming like that got him out of bed and into her room to comfort her. He burst into her room and jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her and let her soak his night shirt with her tears. That night they fell asleep next to each other with Kyouya's arms still wrapped around her.

In the morning, Kyouya was the first to wake up to his own surprise and quickly let go of Haruhi when he saw how they were positioned. He called Tamaki to tell him what had happened to Haruhi last night. Tamaki finally understood and asked Kyouya to keep Haruhi away from him that day. Kyouya nodded as he heard the reason and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed whilst closing his phone and turned to watch Haruhi as she slept.

He felt confused inside as his emotions washed over him and through him. He was in love with Haruhi. It wasn't possible for him to claim her as his own. He felt jealous, angry, miserable, hurt and confused at the same time.

He let out a loud sigh which woke up Haruhi.

"Kyouya, are you okay? I'm going to go to Tamaki's house as soon as I'm ready. Okay?" she mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He shook his head and replied, "No, not today. He is being consulted by some doctors so he needs to be alone and they wouldn't allow you in anyway." She began to cry but nodded her head and silently prayed to her mother in heaven that he would be alright. She got up, showered, dressed in a top and skirt and ate breakfast.

She went back to her room after talking to Kyouya's father about stress and how she would become ill if she didn't take a rest or a vacation soon and sat at the desk and read a book. It was only after she had finished the book that she realized that Kyouya was still in the room and was watching her and she flushed and got up to walk to the bed where he was sat. She grabbed Kyouya's hand and dragged him to his own room before returning to her own and locked the door so he would take a hint. Kyouya didn't say a thing but followed as she led him to his room.

Later that day, Kyouya received a phone call from Tamaki asking if he could come over.

"Yeah sure, Haruhi would love your company right now. Are you able to come though?" Kyouya asked with a hint of worry to his voice.

"Yeah, the doctor said I'm all better now and it's all because of Haruhi!" Tamaki replied with his usual cheery tone. Kyouya took this to heart and hung up and got dressed into something better than his night wear. Tamaki came over at about six o'clock and gave his friend a huge bear hug and ran around the house looking for his beloved Haruhi. Haruhi who had heard all the noise from downstairs had left her room to find out what all the racket was for.

On her way down, she bumped into Tamaki who immediately grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away from the kiss slightly flustered and hugged him around the neck shouting, "Yes, you're back and you're alright now!" Kyouya felt slightly disturbed at the sight of them like this and looked away. He felt a pain in his chest as his heart was now more confused more than ever.

_A/N: Please review._


	5. Chapter 5: Family Curse and give her up?

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review._

**Chapter five: Family curse and give her up?**

School had begun again and Haruhi was going out with Tamaki. Hikaru was having trouble coping with it and Kyouya just looked longingly after them. However, Haruhi and Tamaki weren't happy either; they were having certain conflicts in their relationship. Mori and Hunny had noticed this and had asked Kyouya to close the club early so that their friends could solve this and be happy once again.

"Ne, why have you guys closed the club so early?" Haruhi said bitterly. She began to grab the brush so she could sweep the floor but her hand was taken by Hunny who put his strength to good use and dragged Haruhi to the couch. Haruhi struggled but when she realised that her efforts were being wasted she followed and sat down. Tamaki had had his hand on the door when he was grabbed by the elbows by Mori and deposited on the couch too. Haruhi shifted away from him uncomfortably and looked pointedly away. Kyouya stood in front of them and glared at Tamaki who was trying to escape.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding Tama-chan? Tama-chan, why are you avoiding Haru-chan? You're making us sad because you two aren't happy," squeaked Hunny clutching his Usa-chan. Haruhi stood up suddenly and knocked Hunny back and the fury she was feeling was evident on her face. The twins had been watching silently from the other side of the room but had inched forward as they saw the mixture of pain, misery and anger in her eyes.

"How can I be happy with Tamaki when he is being such a baka? Well? He is hiding something from me, I can tell! Not to mention, I can't stand the fact that he can flirt so carelessly with his customers inside and OUTSIDE the club! So, how can I be happy?" screamed Haruhi at the top of her lungs. Tears began cascading down her cheeks and she turned towards Kyouya and whispered, "Let's go home now, please." Kyouya shook his head at her and gently pushed her towards the couch where she sat down and cried her heart out. Kyouya took a breath and began to speak.

"Haruhi, I love you and I have for a while now. But, now I realise that I have to give you up because not only is Tamaki my best friend but you are my friend too and I want you to be happy. Tamaki, whatever you are hiding from Haruhi, you need to tell her because it is tearing her up on the inside," Kyouya took a breath and continued, "Haruhi, I think you should give up you're secret now and continue hosting at the club, just host guys instead. That way Tamaki can tell everyone that you're his girlfriend and he won't have to keep flirting to keep the club together." Kyouya looked at Haruhi expecting her to say something but when she didn't he took her hands and pulled her up.

"Kyouya, I'm flattered that you love me but even though I'm not happy with him, I still love Tamaki. Everyone else, you guys have got to give up on me and find love with someone else. I just want you guys to be happy because you guys are my first friends here," Haruhi said quietly. Haruhi walked around the room and gave every single one of the hosts a hug.

"Kyouya, can you spread my secret around and swap my uniform so I can have a girl's uniform and I will continue to be a host," asked Haruhi after she had hugged the 2nd year boy. He nodded and everyone excluding Tamaki hugged her and thanked her repeatedly. After hearing a small cough, Haruhi turned around and wiped the tears that had started to form. Tamaki walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes and breathed against her gently.

"Haruhi, my family has been cursed back ten generations and we all get that illness. Five out of the ten have died from the illness and luckily the other five have survived. We have finally found a way to renounce the curse. But, it means I won't be allowed to see you anymore. I have to marry the girl from the family that cursed ours. I'm so so sorry Haruhi. I thought that if I became distant then it wouldn't hurt so much. I love you Haruhi and don't you dare think that I don't. Haruhi, say something please!" Tamaki said desperately.

Haruhi shivered in his embrace and began to cry harder than ever before. Tamaki pulled her closer and cried into her hair.

"Who is she and how long do we have left together?" Haruhi asked tentatively. Tamaki looked down at her shocked but told her that he didn't know who she was but would be meeting her this weekend and that they would be getting married during the summer holidays. Haruhi hugged him tighter and they continued to cry with each other. Finally, after about ten minutes, they let go of each other and Haruhi quickly tidied up with everyone watching her in awe at the speed of which she was cleaning.

They all left with different thoughts in their heads and went to their respective limos so they could return home. When Haruhi and Kyouya got back to the Ohtori mansion, she was asked to go to Yoshio's office. She knocked quietly and entered. Yoshio smiled at her and led her to a seat in front of the desk.

"What I am about to tell you will effect you and your future highly. Do you wish me to tell you the news now, or later?" Yoshio asked quietly but forcefully. Haruhi though about it but considering it concerned her future she wanted the news now. She took the glass of water that was placed in front of her and crossed her legs so that her ankles had locked together. Taking her actions as a now, Yoshio sat himself so that he was comfortable.

"We found a separate will that was addressed to me a while ago in a glass bottle at the bar that your father worked at. On the will, it said a story of a woman in your family ten generations back that cursed the Suoh family so that they all were infected by the deadly disease R5. Apparently, the only way to break the curse is for the heir to the Fujioka curse to marry the most recent one to be infected. So, that means you must marry Tamaki Suoh for their curse to be relieved. So, here comes the big question. Do you wish to go ahead with it and marry Tamaki Suoh?" Yoshio said in one breath. Haruhi chuckled and then ended up laughing insanely.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Yoshio asked looking bewildered. Haruhi dropped out of her chair and began rolling around the floor laughing loudly. Kyouya knocked and walked in wondering why Haruhi was laughing so much. Yoshio looked at his son and gave him a bewildered questioning look. Kyouya smiled down at Haruhi, happy that she was so happy.

Yoshio walked around the desk and lifted her up gently and looked at her as she tried to calm down. Once she had calmed down and was looking serious again she looked into Yoshio's eyes and replied, "Yes, I will marry Tamaki Suoh so that their curse may be relieved." Yoshio raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyouya who was hugging her and saying congrats. Kyouya sat down and explained with Haruhi's help and then Haruhi turned to him and asked them both to keep it a secret until the weekend when Tamaki was supposed to be meeting this person. She winked at them and then left to go and tell the twins, Mori and Hunny.

"So you gave her up for your best friend then Kyouya?" Yoshio asked his son.

"Yeah, I gave her up, it just so happened that Tamaki's family having a curse and Haruhi being able to break it is just a coincidence." Kyouya replied. Kyouya stood to take his leave and Yoshio waved him out.

_A/N: Please review._


	6. Chapter 6: A marriage to last forever

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review._

**Chapter six: A marriage to last forever**

After Haruhi had told the others in the Host Club excluding Tamaki of course, she went through the rest of the week spending lots of time with Tamaki. At first everyone at school was shocked to find that she was a girl but in the end she ended up being friends with all of the girls and the boys chased after her but with Tamaki around they didn't try anything. Tamaki hated it when he saw the boys drooling over her and he protected her by kissing her full on the lips to get rid of them.

This display of affection in public surprised Haruhi but she got used to it. Host club became busy for Haruhi as many guys came and designated her. But, this helped her pay off her debt and by the end of the week she had paid it off much to the displeasure of the host club themselves. However, Haruhi stayed with them and continued hosting. On the last day of the week Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a corner after the club and hugged her tightly.

"Tamaki? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked stifling a giggle. He hugged her tighter as a response to her question.  
"Haruhi, just because I'm marrying someone else, my heart will always belong to you. You know that right?" Tamaki asked Haruhi on the brink of tears. Haruhi stifled another giggle and pretended to cry and nodded her head into his shoulder. Tamaki took her home and asked what she was doing tomorrow.

"Why do you ask?" inquired Haruhi.  
"Will you come with me to see the girl?" asked Tamaki hesitantly. Haruhi shook her head and as they round the corner and Kyouya's house came into view she leaned forward to hug him fiercely.  
"I'm busy tomorrow. Kyouya's father asked me to go somewhere with him. I would love to but I can't! Gomen ne!" she said putting as much hurt into her voice as was possible.

"It's okay. I'll see you on Monday then. Ja!" Tamaki said as she stepped out of the limo. As she waved to the leaving limo she giggled quietly to herself as she thought about the shock that was going to be on his face when he saw that she was to be his wife. As soon as she entered the mansion she ran up to Yoshio's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Yoshio yelled.  
"Gomen for disturbing you Ohtori-san. I was wondering about a few things, about tomorrow."Haruhi asked nervously.

"Haruhi, come in, close the door and take a seat. Well, tomorrow I will be accompanying you to the Suoh mansion tomorrow and there you will meet Tamaki and we will explain everything. If you are concerned as to what you are going to be wearing. Well, you needn't worry. I will bring your outfit to your room tomorrow. Now, I wish you a good night as you will need the sleep." Yoshio said in a rush as he typed on his laptop.

So like Kyouya! Haruhi left the room and returned to her room where she changed into her pyjamas and got into her comfy bed straight away. She was tingling with excitement and couldn't wait until the next day but as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

The next morning at 9am, Yoshio walked in and smiled at Haruhi's sleeping form. Kyouya followed him with some boxes in his arms. Yoshio walked over to the curtains and wrenched them apart letting the sunlight spill all around the room. This woke up Haruhi and she got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the two men in her room in surprise.  
"Ohtori-san, Kyouya. What are you doing here? Kyouya, why are you up so early?" She asked in earnest.

"Kyouya and I are here to help you get ready. Kyouya is up because I woke him up. Now, be a good girl and go take a long hot shower, brush your teeth and scrub that face of yours till it shines. Oh and scrub that hair until your scalp is raw red. Off you go!" Yoshio explained and instructed. Kyouya looked at his father in awe and looked at Haruhi as if saying 'Sorry for my father being a pest'. Haruhi grabbed her usual stuff and went into the bathroom. Once she was done she walked back into her room with a towel wrapped around her body and hair after making sure the men were gone. On her bed was a set of underwear and the most beautiful dress she had seen.

On it was note telling her to get dressed and then tell the men when she was done as they were standing outside waiting for her. She quickly slipped the underwear on and the dress. The dress was a pristine white and fit her perfectly. It hugged the curves that she had developed over the year and showed off her cleavage which she had also developed during the year too.

The sleeves hung off her shoulders so that her shoulders were bare and the sleeves were longer than her arms. The dress came down to just below her knees and was such a beautiful white that she was afraid of getting anything on it. She sat down on the bed and called the two men back in. Once inside the two men gaped at how beautiful she was in the dress. Yoshio was the first to recover and went to the balcony where the shoes she was to be wearing were.

He retrieved them and helped her put them on. They were also white and had straps that snaked up her legs and stopped where her dress stopped. They had white heels that were about an inch high. He stood and snapped his fingers at Kyouya who had only just recovered from seeing Haruhi. Kyouya immediately led Haruhi to her dresser and got to work on her hair and make-up. When he was done she looked so beautiful that any man would immediately want her.

"You look beautiful!" Kyouya and Yoshio exclaimed when she stood and twirled in a small circle. She smiled that brilliant smile that would reduce a man to their knees.  
"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to get ready and then we will go. We are supposed to be meeting them at noon and it so happens that it is now 11.30. So hold on one minute and I'll be really quick." Said Yoshio leaving the room.

Kyouya walked over to Haruhi and sat on the bed next to where she had planted herself. He reached back and picked up the shawl that went with the dress and draped it over her. When Yoshio came back she stood and walked to the limo where she slid in and began to look out of the window. Yoshio followed and gave Kyouya a quick wave. Kyouya stood outside the mansion and watched as they drove off. Once they were gone he went inside to relax with his laptop.

They arrived ten minutes before they were supposed to meet Tamaki and his father and Yoshio was nervous for some reason. Haruhi was quietly giggling to herself and constantly kept straightening out her dress. When the time came Suoh Yuzuru introduced Yoshio as the guardian of his wife-to-be.  
"My son, this is your wife-to-be's guardian, Ohtori Yoshio." He said giggling slightly.  
"What?!" exclaimed Tamaki as Yoshio stepped forward and shook Tamaki's hand smiling slightly.  
"Tamaki, this is your wife-to-be or fiancé to be exact. I'd like to introduce her as Fujioka Haruhi!"

Yuzuru continued still stifling his giggles. Tamaki's eyes widened as he watched Yoshio step aside to show the woman standing behind him. It was indeed Haruhi! Haruhi bowed slightly and giggled as she saw Tamaki walk towards her with a look of surprise and shock on his face.  
"Let's not dawdle here shall we. Let's sit down." Said Yuzuru leading everyone to the comfy couches in the room.

"Wait a minute! Haruhi is my fiancé?" screamed Tamaki. Once Yuzuru had managed to calm down Tamaki and got everyone to sit down he explained everything with the help of Yoshio as Haruhi sat there giggling at the look on Tamaki's face. As Tamaki's face broke into a look of sheer happiness and joy. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and sat next to him and looked into his face smiling. Tamaki taking the hint got onto one knee and took out a small box from his pocket. Here in front of him was the most beautiful, intelligent girl of his dreams and he was about to make his dream a reality.

"Fujioka Haruhi, will you do the honour of marrying me and being my wife?"He asked not wanting her to reject him.  
"Suoh Tamaki, my baka. Why wouldn't I want to? Of course I will." She said jumping on him and kissing him senseless. Tamaki slipped the ring onto her finger and continued to kiss her. Yoshio and Yuzuru watched them and smiled to each other.  
"What about young Kyouya?" Yuzuru asked with a voice of concern.

"Kyouya loves her still but he wants to change that love to a sibling sort of love. He's made the right choice I believe. Even though she helped the entire host club, she chose your son. No more curse right?" Yoshio answered.  
"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" said Yuzuru slyly. Haruhi and Tamaki turned bright red when they heard and understood what he had meant. But, instead of complaining Tamaki lifted Haruhi up and took her to his limo where he took her to the 2nd Suoh mansion and into his bedroom!

_The End!  
A/N: Please review!_


End file.
